


Drunken Cuddles

by Neko_Kururu



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2883995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Kururu/pseuds/Neko_Kururu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peace brings celebration, celebration brings a little alcohol, and a little alcohol brings out cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for my waifu, RiceLily, with special thanks to Sting and Ralph. :)

Recently, there had been a long stretch of peace in Motorcity, as well as a few birthdays among their friends, so the Burners took advantage of the calm and allowed themselves to relax.

On the weekend, it was Dutch's own birthday and they decided to go all out for him. It was a small but lively event, with Tennie and a few other close friends getting invited to their HQ. Jacob had even offered some of his homemade beer as a gift to the group. Now, none of them were big drinkers, merely enjoying the occasional glass every once in a while, but on this occasion they all drank until they were pleasantly tipsy.

As the night went on, merriment was high. They played a few games, sang some songs, and just enjoyed each other's slightly inebriated company. Mike had gotten up to get a pack of chips only to return and find that Chuck had stolen his seat. The blonde had grinned at him, uncharacteristically playful, and told him he had been too slow. So Mike, feeling equally playful, laughed and sat in his lap, daring Chuck to do something about it. Chuck was a little surprised but he did not complain; in fact, he took advantage of the fact Mike had brought chips, stealing a few whenever Mike wasn't paying attention or chatting with whoever was sitting close.

As the evening began winding down, a few people left and the rest settled down into small groups at the table or the couches. They were having excited discussions about random things: new restaurants that had opened, the benefits of having a second emergency break, or just exchanging gossip.

At some point, Chuck had loosely wrapped his arms around Mike's waist and was now lazily listening to him talk with Julie and Tennie about car mechanics, his chin hooked over his shoulder. Meanwhile, Mike would occasionally run his fingertips over Chuck's arms, a gentle and absentminded gesture that would only get interrupted by his need to animatedly speak with his hands.

Eventually Chuck sighed deeply, tired but content, his hold on Mike tightening as he nuzzled the side of Mike's neck before resting his forehead down against his shoulder. Mike stopped talking and chuckled quietly, his warm hands going over Chuck's arms, thumbs brushing his skin as he leaned his head against Chuck's.

Unbeknownst to either one, Julie and Tennie quickly exchanged smiles.

"Getting tired?" Mike asked.

"A bit." Chuck answered back, voice a little muffled.

"You can go to bed if you want."

"It's fine."

Mike paused before saying, "You want me to move at least?"

Chuck held him tight again, burying his face against Mike's jacket, "No, you're good here."

Mike smiled, "Alright."

He may not have caught the right sense of Chuck's words, and maybe Chuck had not even realized what he had said, but Julie and Tennie shot each other knowing looks.

"You two look cosy."

All four looked up at Dutch, who had left Texas and guests at the table and come instead to join them. He plopped down next to Tennie and put his arm around her, pulling her into a hug. She giggled and leaned against him, winking at Julie who smiled back.

"How's the birthday boy doing?" Julie asked.

"I'm doing _awesome_." Replied the artist with a hint of a slur.

It was obvious that he was still a bit drunk and Tennie promptly teased him about it. Meanwhile, Chuck sighed and nuzzled against Mike once again, shifting slightly under Mike's weight to get more comfortable. Mike, feeling him move, tried to shift as well until they both found a more comfortable position: Chuck leaned back against the couch and shifted down a bit, getting Mike to slide down too until his head was resting on his shoulder, his back resting against Chuck's chest. Happy with their new position, Chuck rested his cheek against Mike's head, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly.

"Seriously Chuck, you should go sleep if you're that tired." Julie told him.

"M'good, really." Chuck mumbled back, "This feels nice."

Mike laughed softly at Chuck, his hands once more going over the blonde's and absentmindedly stroking them with his thumbs. He was not really mindful of his words like Julie and Tennie were. Even Dutch, who was not yet sober and sort of crashing, leaned toward Tennie's ear and quietly asked, "...are they?"

Julie, who had heard him, smiled conspiratorially at Dutch and put a finger to her lips as a sign for him not to say anything. The artist looked at Tennie, who was hiding her own smile behind her hand, and just chuckled.

"They're so cute." Tennie eventually said before gasping and covering her mouth.

The three looked at Mike and Chuck but it seems they hadn't heard. In fact, they were no longer paying attention to them; Chuck was dozing off, his arms still wrapped snugly around Mike's waist, while Mike was staring off in the distance, his hands still over Chuck's and his head leaning against Chuck's cheek.

"If it happens, I called it first." Julie said softly.

Dutch snorted but he was smiling, too.

"I would say 'about time'."

"Wait, wasn't it you who thought they were a thing, back when you first joined us?" Julie asked.

Dutch grinned back at her, "Yeah." Then after a moment added, "Which means I called it first."

"Whaaaat?" Tennie piped in, "You mean they've always been..." She trailed off and just gestured at them.

Julie and Dutch exchanged looks before laughing as quietly as they could.

"They _have_ gotten a lot more, uh... comfortable with each other in the last little while." Dutch admitted.

"No kidding." Julie smirked, looking at the two in question.

Chuck had, unsurprisingly, fallen asleep while Mike was on his way to passing out, too. His head had turned toward Chuck, gently nuzzled up against the blonde's neck, and the only sign that he was still somewhat conscious was that his thumbs were still stroking the back of Chuck's hands --after interlocking fingers, that is.

After a moment of watching Mike and Chuck, the three realized that it had gotten really quiet. Julie looked behind her to see that Texas and the others had gone elsewhere; from the light and hushed tones coming from the back, it seems they had moved to the entertainment room.

"I'm just going to check on the rest." Julie said, getting up.

Dutch nodded at her before a massive yawn overtook him. Tennie shook her head at him but, infectious as they are, she ended up yawning too.

"Bed time?" She asked.

"Bed time." He confirmed.

Tennie smirked, "So can I sleep in your room or...?"

"Only if you don't tell your dad."

She snorted, amused, before getting up and stretching, then tugging Dutch to his feet. As he stood up, he stole a kiss from her; not quite satisfied, Tennie pulled him down and kissed him proper, moving his hands to her waist. Julie was just returning from the back when they moved apart, smiling fondly at each other.

"All good?" Dutch asked when he noticed Julie arriving.

"Yes, Texas and the rest were just setting up their beds." She stifled a yawn before adding, "Which is a good idea. You two heading upstairs?"

"Yeah, we're calling it a night." He said, hugging his girlfriend closer.

Julie smirked, “Have a good _night_ then.”

Dutch couldn't help blushing at her implicit tone while Tennie snorted.

"Wait, what about them?" Tennie asked, nudging her head toward Mike and Chuck.

They looked at the two in question; both now soundly asleep.

Dutch shrugged, "I say let 'em sleep."

“I don’t know. I should get them a blanket or something.” Julie sighed.

“Do that, and then go sleep in one of their rooms.” The artist said, “It’s not like they’re using them.”

“You make a fair point.” Julie laughed quietly.

The three of them walked upstairs together and, after bidding each other goodnight, Dutch and Tennie went into his bedroom; Julie was fairly certain she had heard them lock the door and couldn’t help smirking knowingly to herself. Feeling fatigue from the day catch up to her, she hurried back downstairs with a spare pillow and a thick blanket, putting them next to Mike and Chuck so that, should they wake in the middle of the night, they would easily find them. That done, she sighed at her leader and his copilot, yawned, and left them to go sleep in Chuck’s room.

**~*~**

Mike roused some time around three in the morning. By that point, everyone had gone to bed and the headquarters were still and silent. It took him a moment for his brain to catch up with him, slowly realizing that he had fallen asleep in Chuck’s lap, the blonde’s arms still loosely wrapped around him. Mike smiled, allowing himself to bask in the moment for a bit before carefully getting up. Careful though he was, his movement still caused Chuck to wake up, who groaned softly at the loss of his source of comfort and warmth.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Mike said quietly.

“What times’it?” Chuck mumbled back.

“I don’t know. Late.”

Chuck stretched while sitting, groaning again as a few joints popped loudly. Mike watched him, then rubbed at his face with both hands before sighing deeply.

“I’m gonna go upstairs.” He told the blonde.

“Mmm, you should stay here.” Chuck said, reaching out for him.

Mike let himself be pulled forward when Chuck tugged on his hands, smiling again when the other rested his forehead against his abdomen. Unable to help himself, Mike slowly ran his hands through Chuck’s hair, brushing against his scalp with his fingertips before carding through to the tips. Chuck hummed contentedly, instinctively putting his hands on Mike’s hips to pull him closer still then nuzzling him gently. Smiling sleepily, Mike eventually noticed the pillow and blanket next to Chuck.

“Hey Chuckles, looks like someone thought about us.” Mike said, ruffling the blonde’s hair.

Chuck grumbled incomprehensibly as he jerked his head away from Mike’s hands, though never quite relinquishing his hold on the other’s hips, and looked down at the things Julie had brought for them.

After a moment he quietly said, “Then it’s settled.”

Before Mike could ask what was settled, Chuck took the pillow and put it against the armrest, then grabbed the blanket and tried to unfold it over himself at the same time he laid down on the couch. Mike merely watched him, amused at his slight flailing. Once Chuck seemed settled in, he stifled a yawn then held his hand out to Mike.

“What?” The brunette smiled.

“Are you coming?” Chuck asked, as though it should have been obvious.

“Where, on the couch?”

“Duh.”

“Chuckles, be reasonable. There’s not enough room for the both of us.”

“C’mon, you were sleeping on me before.” Chuck pointed out.

“That was-” Mike began then paused a moment, “Yeah okay, you’re right.”

Chuck snorted but also looked extremely pleased with himself and his logic. Mike laughed softly and shook his head, too tired to argue and too sleepy to care.

“How are we doing this?” He finally asked.

Chuck simply raised the blanket from himself and gestured for Mike to join him. Again, Mike just laughed quietly; he shrugged off his jacket, tossing it on the nearby chair, then carefully climbed over the blonde. It took a bit of repositioning and a few muffled apologies but eventually they made themselves comfortable, with Mike laying on top of Chuck, his face nuzzled up to his neck. Meanwhile, Chuck had thrown the blanket over the both of them and then lazily put his arms around Mike’s shoulders, sighing happily.

They laid together like that for a long while, with Mike listening to Chuck’s steady heartbeat and Chuck absentmindedly playing with his hair. Eventually, they both realized something...

“I can’t sleep.” Mike said.

“Me neither.” Sighed Chuck.

The brunette couldn’t help laughing, hugging Chuck with one arm and burying his face against his neck. Chuck just sighed again, louder and more dramatic, but he was actually trying to conceal his own amusement.

“So what now?” Mike eventually asked.

“I don’t know, I guess we talk until we fall back asleep.”

“Does that mean we have to talk about really boring things?”

“What? No. Just talk about whatever.”

“What do you want to talk about?”

“I don’t… know.”

Mike snorted, “You’d think we didn’t know each other.”

“Or maybe we just ran out of things to say to each other.” Chuck huffed.

They fell quiet after that, both still trying to think of something to say but taking too long and hoping that maybe the other was going to speak first. Something about what they had said was sort of bothering Mike though. After a moment, he shifted until he could look at Chuck’s face, leaning on his elbows against the armrest. Chuck startled a bit, releasing Mike from his hug, his hands going to his shoulders instead as he looked up at him curiously. The brunette seemed to be studying him, something clearly on his mind.

“What’s wrong?” Chuck eventually asked.

“We see each other every day but…” Mike began before his words drifted off.

He balanced his weight on one arm so he could bring his other hand to brush away a few stray strands of hair from Chuck’s face, fingers then carding gently through the hair at his temple. Chuck was a little surprised and a little confused but the caress was nice.

“But what?” He asked quietly.

Mike smiled, catching himself, “Do you ever look at someone you know --and I mean _really_ look at them-- and suddenly discover something new about them?”

Chuck thought about it as his eyes scanned the other’s face, and realized that he was right. For all the years he had known Mike, he had never really stopped and gotten a good look at him. Granted, they always seemed to be in a rush for one reason or another --such was their life: moving fast and driving faster-- but still.

Before he could stop himself Chuck brought his hands to Mike’s face, brushing his thumbs over his cheekbone, exploring the brunette’s features with both his fingertips and his eyes. Mike smiled at the other’s gentle touch, once again putting his weight on his elbows, his hands casually playing with Chuck’s hair. The thing is…

The thing is Chuck couldn’t tear his gaze from Mike’s lips once it fell to them. He stared at them for what felt like a long time, admiring their fullness and their softness as they curved into one of Mike’s little smiles. He was so tempted to run his thumb over them, to touch, to feel them against his own-

_Oh._

Meanwhile, Mike lost himself as he tried to count the freckles which peppered the blonde’s face, loving the way they seemed to accentuate his features: his bright blue eyes, his nose, his cheekbones. Mike’s lips turned up into a small smile as he remembered something he had been told long ago: that every freckle was the result of an angel’s kiss, which meant that Chuck had been very loved by angels. He then idly wondered if one more kiss would make a difference-

_Oh._

They looked at one another, the same startled expression reflected on each other’s face. It didn’t take much for either one to realize they had both had the same epiphany. Slowly, Mike leaned down just as Chuck closed his eyes, knowing exactly what was coming.

Their lips met gently at first, their kiss light and tentative. When Mike met no resistance, he kissed him a little more firmly and a lot less hesitantly. He couldn’t help smiling against Chuck’s lips when he felt the other’s hands slowly moving to his shoulders. As for him, Mike entangled his fingers in the blonde’s hair, taking large clumps and tugging playfully.

Eventually, Mike pulled back a few inches and looked at Chuck, whose eyes fluttered open before focusing on him. Smiles found their way on both their faces and, without saying a word, Mike leaned in for another kiss just as Chuck gently pulled him down by the back of his neck.

Once the initial hesitation passed, and the slight fear that maybe they had misread each other faded away, the only thing they could think of was more kissing. They started off chaste, still running on that ‘first time’ uncertainty, but as they became more comfortable with each other, they began kissing with more passion. Hands started roaming, timid touches that explored the other’s body with a gentle but growing curiosity. The hand that wasn’t holding Mike by the back of his neck, fingers entwined in his hair, was slowly running along his arm and chest. Meanwhile, Mike shifted his weight to one elbow again and moved his free hand to Chuck’s chest, sliding down to his waist and eventually sneaking two fingers under the hem of his shirt. Chuck shivered and instinctively squirmed away from the touch.

“Sorry.” Mike laughed quietly, “I forgot how ticklish you are.”

“Just don’t make your touch so light.” Chuck said before pulling the brunette back down.

Mike kissed back eagerly, following Chuck’s advice and stroking his skin with his palm more decisively. Chuck shivered again but did not inch away from ticklishness; if anything, the blonde seemed to be inviting him to do more. For one, Chuck began to encourage open mouth kisses, which Mike was only too happy to oblige.

They were really getting into it now, their makeout session becoming more intimate and intense. Mike had taken a chance when he gently sucked on Chuck’s bottom lip but when the blonde moaned softly, the hand that was buried in Mike’s hair tightening its grip reflexively, he knew he had done right. Chuck chased his mouth for another kiss then tried the same move on Mike, tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth. Mike groaned, a shiver running down his back while his body started to feel a little hot, arousal pulsing through him. When Chuck tried to suck on his lip again, Mike moved his head back, laughing quietly to himself.

“What? What’s wrong?” Chuck asked.

“Nothing, it’s just…” Mike paused, then began blushing as he realized something.

The blonde looked at him curiously, “Mikey?”

How do you explain to your best friend that making out with him was making you horny? Mike could feel his dick starting to bulge against his jeans, another shiver running down his spine. He mentally scrambled for words while Chuck watched him in a mix of confusion and concern.

“I’ve kind of… reached my limit.” Mike eventually said.

“Reached your limit?”

Mike tried not to fidget nervously as Chuck just seemed even more confused and concerned. After a moment however, the blonde’s eyes widened in understanding, a slight blush of his own spreading across his freckled face.

“Mike, are you…?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, so… I think we should slow down.”

Chuck stared at him, stunned, which just made Mike blushed harder.

“Did Mike Chilton _really_ just say we need to _slow down_?” The blonde finally exclaimed, looking way too smug for his own good.

“I didn’t- Don’t- don’t say it like that!” Mike replied, getting embarrassed, “Besides, it’s- it’s late and we should really get some sleep.”

Chuck studied him for a moment before smiling. He pulled Mike down and kissed him gently, just a brief touch of their lips, before letting him go. Mike looked at him questioningly.

“Let’s sleep then.”

“Oh…” Mike said quietly, “Okay.”

The blonde couldn’t help laughing, wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders as he settled down on top of him (apologizing quickly when Chuck smugly felt his erection press against him). Once they were both comfortable and relaxed, Mike nuzzled his neck then sighed deeply, his breath tickling Chuck’s skin.

“Goodnight Chuckles.”

“Goodnight Mikey.”

They fell asleep soon after that, smiling in their dreams.

 


End file.
